Ran's letter to Shinichi
by xShiroi-chan
Summary: -First Conan Fic- OneShot. Ran writes something that she wants to say to Shinichi, how would Conan react when he reads it? Will he reveal the truth? RanxShinichi


Ran's letter to Shinichi

Shiroi: Hi!

Shana: Hi!

Shiroi: Felt like writing something that Ran would say to Shinichi when he is Conan. So… Here it is!

Shana: Hehe.

Summary: Ran writes something that she wants to say to Shinichi, how would Conan react when he reads it? Will he reveal the truth?

Pairings: ShinichixRan

Type: One-Shot

Shiroi: So without further a do, let's go on with the fic!

* * *

"Hakase?" Ran poked her head in.

"Ah it's Ran! What brings you here?" The old man replied.

"I was wondering… If you could give this to Shinichi?" Ran held out a letter, "I mean, you do know where he is now, right?"

He hesitated, and accepted it, "Sure! I'll hand this to him!"

"Arigatou!" Ran bowed

--

"Hakase?" Conan kicked his shoes aside and entered, "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, Ran told me to hand this to you. You should open it though."

Conan opened the letter, it read:

_Dear Shinichi: _

_How are you? Life has been great for me, otou-san keeps on boasting about the truth that he is a __meitantei__, of course, I always has to be there to remind him. Conan-kun has been a great boy too! Just that it seems like everytime Sonoko asks me out, he always follows. And that annoys her! Well, Conan-kun has to follow eh? I can't let him stay at home by himself! Plus, if I'm out, there won't be anyone to make him lunch! _

_But sometimes when I look at Conan-kun, Shinichi, he really looks like you. Did I mention he is as good as you at Soccer? Shinichi, you have definitely met your opponent!_

_Okaa-san always tells me to stay away from you, as we always get into trouble together. But, you know what? I never listen, nor did I tell her that we barely meet anymore. _

_Well, enough of my bragging. Shinichi, you wouldn't even show up in front of me! You only call and send messages, but you never truly appear! It hurts me you know, after that date. We never saw each other again! _

_Shinichi__ onegai__. Once, just once, could you please let me meet you in person? _

_Call me when you're free, and we can decide where? Please? _

_I'll wait for your call._

_Ran. _

Conan frowned, was this the time? Ran has to know someday, that Edogawa Conan did not exist, and he was Kudo Shinichi. He didn't want to hurt her, was meeting Ran the only way?

--

"Moshi Moshi?" Ran picked up the phone, "Shinichi!"

"_Ran, Tomorrow, at the park, 7p.m. Is that fine?" _

"So you did receive the letter!" Ran almost teared, "Okay, tomorrow it is!"

--

-7p.m. Park-

Conan took a deep breath, Ran would be here anytime soon, and he decided, rather than let Ran suffer, he needed to reveal the truth.

"Conan-kun?" Ran asked, surprised.

"Ran" Conan replied in the voice of Shinichi's.

"Shinichi…?"

Conan smiled sadly, "Yeah, Ran, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you earlier, but Edogawa Conan doesn't exist, the truth is, its just Kudo Shinichi stuck in a child's body."

"Eh! How?" Ran seemed surprised.

"Well… Remember that date?" Ran nodded, "That night, I noticed an organization doing a trade, and well… They noticed that I was there, and gave me a medicine that was supposed to kill me. But somehow, I turned into a kid. The reason I needed to stay at your house was because your father is a detective, so it was easier for me to get the information on the Black Organization."

Ran blinked once, twice, "Shinichi! So you were Shinichi all along!"

Conan nodded, "But Ran, one thing, I've revealed the truth, you can't go around telling everyone, you need to keep this to yourself, if they know that I'm still alive, they'll come after me, and even you'll be in danger!"

Ran nodded, and hugged Conan, "I promise! I promise!"

"Good" Conan smiled.

"So how can you turn back?" Ran asked.

"Remember the sake that I tried to drink?" She nodded.

"It was a temporary way of making me turn back into Shinichi, but you stop me everytime." His mouth twitched.

"Serious! You could have told me back then!" Ran exclaimed.

"And get a nagging from Ojii-san? No thanks, I'll skip." Conan smirked.

"But now it doesn't matter, I won't tell a soul." Ran smiled.

"Okay, let's go back now, shall we, I'm hungry!"

"Mou Shinichi!"

-Owari-

* * *

Shiroi: It was short!

Shana: Hmm yeah!

Shiroi: Though, I'm sorry if I made any mistakes… And this is actually my first Conan fic, constructive criticism are always welcome! But flames… Eh… I'll use to make roast marshmallows! Yummy!

Shana: Okay, See you next time!


End file.
